Liar, Liar
by Queonda
Summary: ¿Quién elije creer una mentira? A Milk no le alcanzaba la vida para arrepentirse por haber bajado la guardia por ese hombre, cuando el litigio jugaba la última partida en su corazón herido. Con su alma destrozada y la muerte tocando la puerta, ella se pregunta si había sentido un amor no correspondido toda su vida.


_**Proyecto: Liar, Liar.**_

**Proyecto: Experiencia. Un reto para el autor capaz. Es un proyecto que trata sobre retar a un autor para que maximice su capacidad de escribir y aprenda algo nuevo, además de que permite trabajar con un marco de historia específico, probando las formas en las que el mismo autor puede ubicar a los personajes y hacerlo funcionar.**

**Este es un fic de tipo del reto "básico" de acuerdo a las normas de fic establecidas en las reglas de dicho reto. Se me fue asignada que la palabra con la que tendría que trabajar sería "Mentir", y es en la cual este fic gira en torno. Seleccioné dos personajes: Goku y Milk/Chichi, y como personaje secundario sólo cuento con la breve aparición de Goten. Este reto/fic tiene 2,295 palabras, sin contar las Notas de Autor. Este es un proyecto/reto al que fui nominada por 01PrincessaCandy01. Para más información sobre el reto, preguntar personalmente.**

**Fic realizado desde la visión de Milk, sin describir a Goku y su peculiar personalidad inocente (pa ke después no digan que caí en el OoC con el saiyan!)**

**Sin más les presento el fic. Lo clasifico como para Dragon Ball Z, aunque los hecho ocurren en Dragon Ball y Dragon Ball GT.**

**Queonda (insatisfecha, el cansancio que lleva consigo le mete el palo en la rueda a cada rato. Osea: quiero dormir!)**

* * *

Golpeó cincuenta veces el saco de boxeo con su pierna derecha, y otros cincuenta con su pierna izquierda. Saltó en el aire y le propinó una rápida patada, el sudor caliente y húmedo caía al suelo con gotas pesadas. Su respiración era entrecortada, casi podía sentir la adrenalina alcanzando cada poro de su piel blancuzca.

Apenas el gran reloj dejó sonar su campana, Milk se arrojó de espalda contra el suelo, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente. El silencio reinó en el gran salón de entrenamiento, el velo de la soledad corroído por el oxígeno que entraba a sus pulmones. Lentamente, su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse, sus músculos se tensaron, y logró sentir las heridas, antes desapercibidas, palpitar con fiereza entre la sangre oxidada que se deslizaba de ellas a borbotones. Las gotas del líquido vital y rojizo se mezclaron con el sudor del suelo, convirtiéndose en una sola mezcla que definía el estado de Milk: en busca de venganza.

Había visto el anuncio del veintitrésavo torneo de Artes Marciales, y había decidido participar. Esa era su última esperanza, la que resguardaba en lo más profundo de su ser y ocupaba sus noches, ahora de desvelo, para lograr encontrarse con el hombre que se había llevado su corazón durante su más tierna— y agresiva— infancia.

Ya tenía edad para casarse, de hecho, desde hacía más de un año que ya poseía la edad suficiente. Desde el día después de su cumpleaños, ella se había sentado todas las tardes junto a la ventana, simplemente observando el horizonte, deseando que una figura de cabellos desparejos se dibujara frente a la luz solar del ocaso.

Los primeros meses habían sido una lenta y alargada tortura. Quizás si la hubieran hecho sufrir de las injurias más penosas no hubiera sentido ni un ápice de dolor en comparación al sentimiento de esperanza esfumada que la albergaba cada noche de desconsuelo. Sólo mantenía sus ánimos altos con el pensar de que quizás él había olvidado donde ella residía, y la buscaba por cielo y tierra incansablemente.

Con el paso del primer año, el abandono era algo con lo que no podía luchar o ignorar. Las ventanas permanecían cerradas al caer de la tarde. Ella se paseaba de un lado a otro, con la impaciencia clavada en cada paso que los pobres pisos de cerámica soportaban. Su propio padre estaba cansado de observarla moverse como un ente sin vida cada tarde, por lo que la animó a entrenar.

Y ahora, casi dos años después, el propio Ox Satán se arrepentía de haber plantado una idea si más dañina en la pequeña cabecita de la mujer de su vida. Parado en el marco gigante de la puerta, sostenía una pequeña bandeja de plata con una jarra grisácea de agua helada, junto a dos vasos largos de vidrio fino. Su rostro no ocultaba la preocupación de ver a su hija en ese estado, tan demacrada pero a la vez tan poderosa. Era impactante.

Se acercó lentamente y le dejó las bebidas cerca, sin atreverse a profundizar inquisitivamente con su mirar las heridas sangrantes de la muchacha destruida. Ella se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados forzosamente hasta que él la dejó sola, ahora el pobre hombre cargaba con mucho más que la armadura sobre sus hombros.

Un golpe contra el suelo, duro, fuerte, preciso, energético. La sangre derramada saltó. Se puso de pie y echó la bebida fría por todo su cuerpo, sin evitar estremecerse del dolor. Pero era placentero. Sentía su cuerpo volverse más fuerte, casi hasta el nivel deseado.

"_Mentiroso"_, se dijo, "Prometiste que volverías. ¿Te habrás casado con otra mujer, mucho más bella y agradable, de rostro sincero y corazón puro? ¿Habrás perecido, u olvidado tu vida pasada? No me interesa…"

Presionó sus puños rasgados, el líquido oscuro que conformaba su ser corrió por entre sus dedos de porcelana.— ¡Prometiste estar aquí!— exclamó hundida en rabia, descargando un puñetazo en el saco de boxeo, el cual explotó como una bomba blanca, el ambiente se plagó de pequeñas bolas de poliestireno cual tormenta de nieve en el norte del continente. Los párpados de Milk se abrieron, enseñando sus orbes azabaches, cándidos en el fuego de la ira.

Esa misma noche ella vendó su cuerpo con telas blancas cubiertas de una sustancia pegajosa y natural. La luna cubría su cuerpo desnudo, salvándolo de las oscuras sombras que cubrían la noche en su habitación. El viento cálido soplaba entre las cortinas de seda, el clima estaba despejado. Sus ojos estaban prendidos al brillo parpadeante de las estrellas más brillantes. ¿Qué sería del mañana? No lo sabía. ¿Qué le depararían los astros? ¿Volvería a encontrar al joven de su pasado? Lo dudaba, pero aun así una esperanza se albergaba en su alma, como una extraña e inexplicable sensación, de que se volverían a ver. Si eso fuera así, ella ardería en furia.

Observó su mano izquierda, ningún anillo cubierto en diamantes y con inscripciones de amor estaba puesto en su dedo anular.

Él le había mentido.

* * *

_¿Quién eres?_

Ouch. Su corazón se había estrujado, sacando todo el líquido con una sola presión. La única frase, sólo dos palabras, que él había pronunciado y ella creía tener una estaca de madera clavada secamente en su corazón lastimado.

Se sentía estúpida, había creído ser alguien especial para, al menos, una persona. Su mente sólo quería creer que lo que él había dicho era mentira, una de las más negras. Por supuesto que nadie podría pasar por alto un amor como el que ella sentía tan fervientemente… ¿verdad?...

¿_Verdad_?

* * *

Las piernas firmes hacia adelante. La columna erguida, los ojos pardos y atentos. Facciones fruncidas, la adrenalina mezclada con ira profunda corría por su sangre cobriza y palpitante. Observó a su contrincante a los ojos. Sus miradas se cruzaron y mantuvieron, sin embargo ella no logró leer nada escondido o deshonesto detrás de los párpados del hombre. Eso la enfureció aún más.

La señal, la guerra.

Los golpes más rápidos y precisos salieron de su cuerpo como una reacción en cadena, comparado con un dique que se quiebra y libera el agua asesina a toda velocidad por la caída del camino. Cada poro de su ser disfrutaba el sentir el cuerpo de su contrincante crujir bajo las certeras patadas y golpes. El clima de duda crecía ante los espectadores quienes, atónitos— a excepción de Oolong— no podían entender cuál era el problema con esa mujer.

Milk estaba enrabietada. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que un hombre mintiera para no casarse con ella? El alma y su autoestima se hacían pedazos cada vez que el chico de cabello en picos le preguntaba sobre su identidad. ¿Acaso no era obvio ya? ¡¿A cuántas mujeres les habría prometido lo mismo para luego romperles el corazón de la misma manera?! No quería saber la respuesta, pero quería que el tema se diera por terminado para dejar de flagelar su ser con tantas dudas.

Entonces, de un simple golpe de aire, ella cayó fuera del campo de juego. Ya se había hartado de que él no supiera quién era ella, decidió ver cómo reaccionaría al enterarse. ¡No había esperado que fuera cosa de unos segundos!

—¡Soy Milk!— exclamó algo molesta, sobándose el cráneo herido por la caída. Todos abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos, incluso su prometido.

Pero entonces, se sorprendió al sentir la ira desvanecerse con sólo ver directamente a los ojos de Goku. Había un brillo diferente, más tranquilo y conmovedor. No había forma de explicarlo. Sus facciones, sus movimientos corporales, incluso su respiración era más agitada. Intercambiaron miradas pasivas, y lo descubrió serenando su voz para cumplir el sueño que ella había tenido desde niña.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

No hizo más que ver rosas, imaginando un futuro perfecto con una familia perfecta.

Con el esposo perfecto.

* * *

La cena estaba servida. Ella, sentada en su larga mesa de nogal, esperaba, las velas de parafina blancuzcas casi consumidas por el propio fuego que las iluminaba nítidamente. Su espalda larga estaba erguida, y una sonrisa por demás exagerada estaba pintada entre sus dos mejillas. La comida ya estaba fría, al igual que el clima invernal que caía sobre sus hombros. Goten se había retirado hacía poco más de una hora, portando uno de sus más tristes semblantes. No se había atrevido a decir palabra, aunque lo había intentado el resto del día. Había sido como una estaca en el corazón escuchar a su madre repetir, hora tras hora perdida en el tiempo, la tan inocente frase "Ya conoces a tu padre. ¡Siempre llega tarde!". Él sabía el destino que su padre había tomado, y estaba casi seguro de que ella lo presentía también. Pero la dejó allí disfrutar de la gota de esperanza que tensaba un hilo entre la felicidad y la desdicha emocional en lo más profundo de la mente de Milk.

Su mente no producía palabra, sus labios no se abrieron. Aunque su cuerpo comenzó a temblar gracias a la gélida noche lejos de una fogosa leña encendida, no se atrevió a levantarse. Esperanzada, sólo esperaba ver a su Goku destrozar la puerta con un manotazo, o en todo caso la pared detrás de ella, entrar rápidamente y preguntar si la cena ya estaba servida. Ya tenía pensado el discurso que le propinaría por su tardía llegada, pero al fin y al cabo lo perdonaría todo con un buen plato de pastel de limón. El glaseado le había salido con el dulzor perfecto, no podía esperar para que su esposo lo devorara impacientemente y esgrimiera, con la boca rebosada en comida, que el pastel había sido una delicia.

La última vela se deterioró por completo, su luz incandescente se apagó y la gota derretida de color amarillento goteó sobre el borde de un plato de porcelana que brillaba por su inmaculado color blanco. Aun manteniendo una sonrisa forzosa, una simple lágrima, de las más amargas que sus ojos hubieran producido, resbaló por sus mejillas de cristal.

Goku sólo había dicho adiós. Se había montado sobre el dragón sin voltear, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Y ella sólo se había preocupado en saber hacia dónde él estaba marchando. Lo último que había logrado decirle había sido una promesa de esperarlo para la cena. Una promesa que, sospechaba, había quedado en el aire.

Pero estaba segura, sí, que él la había oído. Presionó su falda rosada bajo sus agrietadas manos de dedos largos y marchitos, los borbotones de agua salada escapando de sus párpados ojerosos.

Se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a levantar la comida, en el velo de una oscuridad inminente que ella no se molestó en eliminar. Lavó los utensilios y colocó las sobras en la heladera, suficientes para varios días más. No había comida en toda la tarde, pero su estómago no mostraba signos de rugir por alimentos. Dejó ordenada la cocina y la mesa lustrosa. Entonces, levantó el pequeño candelabro que sostenía los restos de la parafina, y de un movimiento certero lo arrojó hacia un costado, como una flecha rápida y mortal, que dio en una foto familiar de hace muchos, muchos años.

—¡Mentiroso!— exclamó, deslizando su brazo largo por sobre las decoraciones de la mesa y arrojándolos al suelo. —¡Mentiroso!— repitió.

Explotó como un saco de boxeo, en una avalancha de sentimientos frustrados. ¿Por qué? Fue la traición, la mentira desdoblada en palabras no dichas, inexpresadas por la boca de Goku. El eco de las vasijas contra el suelo, los pedazos de vidrio impactaban sobre su piel y lograban heridas de sangre oxidada. Entonces, se arrojó sin fuerza al suelo y comenzó a sollozar, rendida.

Aún podía recordar el amor en los ojos azabaches de Goku, y la forma en que habían derretido la ira alimentada por tanto tiempo con sólo un vistazo esa tarde del torneo de artes marciales. Ese día había decidido desvanecer su rabia por el saiyajin, dejando de preguntarse por mucho tiempo si él realmente habría decidido pasar el resto de su vida junto al amor que ella le prometió desde la primera noche, o si sólo había sido una mentira más.

Como cuando le había dicho que él volvería en poco tiempo, luego de partir hacia Namekusein. O cuando prometió traerse a sí mismo y a su Gohan a salvo, antes del sacrificio junto a Cell. Años perdidos esperándolo. Mentiras creídas por verdades, ahora notaba.

Su cerebro le repetía una y otra vez las imágenes de su querido Goku, él siempre con un mensaje de esperanza hacia el futuro antes de desaparecer en las tinieblas de la muerte. Esto casi parecía algo sádico y premeditado, para quitarle hasta la última gota de felicidad que albergaba en su interior. Se había dicho a sí misma que no debía culparlo por sus propias desgracias tantas veces, que ahora le parecía una frase trillada, desgastada como un abrigo que lleva más de treinta años cubriendo el cuerpo de una persona.

"No volverá" se dijo, aceptando la cruda verdad ", ya no volverá."

El aire se escapó de sus pulmones, más que un golpe en el estómago, desfalleció aterrizando de espalda al suelo, sobre los restos destrozados de la casa, la mirada perdida en el cielo raso. Había malgastado toda su vida en el amor de un hombre que vagamente la había mirado a los ojos alguna vez. Ya no quedaba tiempo para cuestionarse el concepto de _amor_, ahora eso le sabía agridulce en el paladar.

Su corazón bombeó por última vez. Si lo que había sentido durante años de soledad había sido amor, fuera recíproco o una mentira, había sido real, y ella había decidido creerlo el día en que había visto amor en los ojos de Goku, esa tarde del torneo que ahora yacía como un recuerdo perdido por completo.


End file.
